


狄拉克海上的涟漪

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 让维克玛放下这个男人吧！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 震惊！时间旅行竟包分配对象
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 3





	狄拉克海上的涟漪

哈里二十岁，有健康的牙龈和齿列，身体轻快有力，不惧怕无挡圈的陷阱哑铃。体检时医生平静地说：杜博阿先生，这些固然值得称道，但要当心，不能堕入滥用的境地。烟、酒，毒品，它们从内向外侵蚀你。你是患者，不应放纵自己。

话音刚落，中年男人的影子晃动起来。世界如虫翅振动，在这抖动中雪白的墙壁柔滑地融化，流入土壤。一个凹坑，边缘呆着哈里·杜博阿，坐在颜色鲜亮的折叠椅上。旁边跪着什么人，看不清脸庞，小心翼翼地刷开尘土，露出底下白色的事物，像出生那天的雪、像盐，“太好了，保存得很完整……”，低沉的男人声音掩在防护服里头。

天色是灰的，云层滚沸着，被风放牧。为什么看不见太阳？“日出，帕拉贝伦”，有谁这样说着，观测般投来一瞥，风扇为他加冕……遥远的女声也开口，声音混在一块，叫人头痛：“……升入灰域，在其中翻滚、蒸发……”

沸腾的物质之间，水滴降落了。

幻觉？

哈里点头。

杜博阿先生。复发间隔缩短，我恐怕您的病情再度加重了。那么，这次您看到什么？

哈里吞咽几下，转而摇头。

他患的这种病，患者约占瑞瓦肖全境人口百分之五，较为罕见。首个病例由其爱人发现：晴天，此人瞳孔里却划过暴雨的影子。眨眼间，他的全身都被水浸湿，牙关打战，捂脸痛哭起来。

通俗地讲，患者将进行落点随机的时空旅行。对当下节点来说，消失只是一瞬间，但在目的地则可能无限延长；曾有人声称在未来生活了两年，回归时外貌毫无变化。他说：十年后，康米……话到此，喉咙像被无形铁钳掐住，只好改口描述其他，比如哪里的厨师手艺最好，这回顺畅许多。

病发时偶有伴随幻听幻觉。病情越重，看见听见的事物越繁杂。

无法抑制，无法利用，治愈全凭时间和运气。有人只需飘荡两年，有人终生都迷失在过去和未来的夹缝。而一切向水中投石的人，最终能看到的只是涟漪渐渐平息——死去的人仍然徒劳地死，被碾碎在巨大的齿轮下。

金在飞旋旅社和他见面前，哈里已经知道他老起来是什么样，这年他二十六岁过半，名声还不显。

那是他第一次杀死犯人，扣下扳机后死者的血溅到脸上，令他退了两步。膝盖被床沿绊住，他倒下去，身上带着的尘土和血液弄脏了床单。

一个老年人走进房间，看见眼前乱象，叹了口气。

“哈里，”老人说，不知为何那语调让他突然之间害怕极了，“你知道吗，这床单是我今天刚晾好的。”

“对不起。”哈里战战兢兢地回答。

老人又叹了口气。“不用道歉。”他忍耐地说，走了出去。片刻后端着水杯回来，哈里尝了一口，是温盐水。

“你知道吗，”他在哈里旁边坐下，丝毫不担心衣物染上污痕，“我以前其实觉得你很失礼，用名字而不是职衔称呼我……但考虑到你的性格也没必要烦恼。”

“你说以前。”

“是啊，以前。后来发生了很多事……你可以叫我金。”

一个尖锐的音节，滚动在嘴唇上。哈里默念了几遍，这名字很简洁，可以想见他为何选择如此称呼；对待搭档他也是这样，简单地叫一声让，像语言的守财奴。

水杯很快见底，哈里抹掉胡须间的水珠。对面是木制书桌，书籍杂乱地堆叠，最顶上一本是迪克马伦。这系列看来有够长寿的，哈里暗自嘀咕，金的名字仍如滚石反复碾过思绪。

“不过自我介绍也没意义……”金拿过空杯，“反正将来你会忘掉。”

他转过头想反驳，只看见一双死去的眼睛。这枪射得很准，犯人额头中央一个血洞，死时没能合眼，手指轻微地抽搐着。

三十岁，哈里把医生的劝诫抛到脑后，他吸烟、饮酒，这无可奈何，环境如此，而且他需要放松。如今他很少发作，复检时医生鼓励地说，这可能是痊愈的前兆。

“未必。”哈里自言自语，凑过去跟维克玛借火，烟头在黑夜里倏地一亮。

只有他自己知道，病情未曾好转。频率降低只是表象，正常人不会听到死者开口说话，看见他们破碎的记忆；还有一些时刻他远远望着他们健康地走在街上，回过神来手底的皮肤冰冷如初。

搭档看了他一眼，呼出烟雾。“快晋升了吧，恭喜。”维克玛淡淡地说。

哈里刚要告诉他，自己会拒绝提拔，下一秒久违的晕眩袭来，他已经站在分局门口。维克玛正从深处走来，手里拎着雨伞，伞尖坑坑洼洼，显然久经磕碰，对这样昂贵的样式而言简直暴殄天物。

伞藏在黑暗里，看不真切，哈里却有种莫名预感，它一定是绸面，伞柄是好木头，镌刻着格言。一瞬间，他看到影子，那是他自己，毫不珍惜地让尖端磕在路面上，仿佛自己是个盲人，而后他醉醺醺走到当铺里去，店主掩着鼻子付钱，远够不上它应有的价格，但他不在乎了，满心只想着再来一支烟，有思必得更好。

维克玛原本低着头，门外闪电划过，照亮地上的影子，他因而发现哈里。

“你……”他说了半句便停止，语气失望，饱含疲惫和愤恨。维克玛加快脚步，走上前来，狠狠揍了哈里一拳，正打在鼻梁。酸胀感直冲眼眶，泪水和鼻血一同流下，哈里没等作出反应，又被拉着，踉跄走到路灯下。

纸巾覆上脸庞。“你这是惹到谁了，”维克玛让他自己止血，“搞成这样。”

是你。他想说话，认真想了一会儿，把嘴闭上了，主要是为了防止血流到嘴里。

隔天哈里成为荣誉警督，维克玛高兴地拍他肩膀，力道之大几乎留下淤青。他收到一把定制雨伞，黑色，典雅、庄重，被告知这可不便宜，本要做升迁礼物的，当然现在这样也挺好。

伞柄边上确实刻着一行字，“日出，帕拉贝伦”，哈里摩挲着，口中突然发苦。

可能性的迷宫呈树状，枝杈随生长结成细密的网。他偶尔看到与现下全然不同的道路，那是未发生的故事、没能抵达的结局。有时则溯流而上，试图改变事件的流向。

“别走，”哈里无数次恳求，有时候台词会变成，“别去，你会毁掉一切”，但都无用，回到现在，过去改变的痕迹便随之消逝，人们照旧爱、离去，死亡。

在某个未来里，朵拉还没有离开。她的手温热，杏子香气在脑中迸出火星。哈里甚至跟她坐在沙发上，听了一会儿电台。

……然而树枝的生长总有尽头，一如人总要从梦中醒来。

四十岁时牙医对他的口腔状况大皱眉头，口罩上方眼睛瞪大，无声地说：天啦，世上怎么有这么烂的牙！哈里暗暗冷笑，想不到吧，牙烂人更烂。烂人警督绝不低头——麻药劲过后他哭了半个小时。

维克玛没好气问他，医生怎么说？哈里说，我完了，现在自杀还来得及吗。不出所料被打一顿。

到这个岁数时间已经送给他无数挫败、绝望和痛苦，每逢夜间，一些念头就活转过来，口齿清晰地告诫：你应当去死。来吧，用舌头温柔地抵住冰冷的枪管，火药的味道若隐若现地飘入喉头，扣下扳机就像从前处决犯人。太阳会爆炸在口中，而后上升、上升，落在天空正中，光辉无处不能抵达。夜晚到来，月亮升起，一次呼吸就是一千年。

那景象迷人然而危险，也正是危险令它如此迷人。他尝试用语言描述，听者不太捧场。

“挺好，”尼克斯敷衍，“下回少嗑药。”

哈里还想挣扎，检疫所医生平静地问：“你下周不是还有两颗智齿要拔？”把他吓跑了。

他不像从前了。曾经的一口好牙已经毁得不成样子，医生论断：再这样下去，十年内哈里就得装全副假牙。

乍听此句哈里很是害怕一阵，喝醉了又失去恐惧，觉得假牙也挺好，子弹打光了还可以抠下来砸人。

“或许可以从戒酒开始，呕吐时胃酸倒流也会腐蚀牙龈，”穿飞行员夹克的男人说，若有所思，“你真的想让砸过犯人的假牙再回到嘴里吗？”

哈里脑子不太清楚，用力思考着这个问题。他喝多了，现在验血很可能会发现血管里只有酒精。

“哦，不会的。到那个地步的话，你不可能活着跟我说话。酒精中毒可不是个好死法……”男人斟酌着说，伸手来扶。

怒火莫名其妙蹿起一截。哈里自以为勇猛地跳起来，实则磕磕绊绊差点跌倒，他揪着那件夹克，连那鲜亮的橙色也令人火大，他大声说：“去你妈的！我四十岁了，金，你算什么，你只是个小老头子，床单都得自己来收！”

动作有些大，金的眼镜微微歪向一侧。不错，哈里现在想起这男人的名字，他年轻和年老时模样有差，神情却区别不大，因而他没迟缓太久就认了出来。

“好吧，你到底在说什么。”金的眼神透过镜片投来，哈里后知后觉地感到惊慌，故作镇定，把对方放回地上。

“我认错人了。”

“不觉得你认识第二个金。”

哈里干笑两声，视线巡逻四周，想找到逃跑路线，以失败告终。酒吧彩灯不知觉间已转为日光灯，他先前躺着的地毯被呕吐物弄脏一块，和其他一切相同，卷入名为哈里·杜博阿的漩涡中，注定没有好下场。金站在沙发旁，观察着他，眼里带着些兴味，哈里希望那是错觉；这才是第二次见面，他已然觉得当开罐器是有报应的，开人者人恒开之。

“你之前也见过我，”金推测，没介意地毯的事，领他坐上沙发，“看来是……忘记了。”数枚相框挂在对面，正中间是他和金的合照，相片里他看着六十岁上下，大笑着勾住金的肩膀，金显然极力想忍住笑容，没能成功。面对他的疑问，金耸肩，告诉他：“你四十……我想想，四十六岁生日那天非要跟我拍的。”听罢，他自欺欺人地想：绝对只是我看走了眼，不可能是未老先衰。

四十岁是好年龄，预示着新阶段的到来，起码金这样说。哈里泡着酒精的那一半脑子发自内心地想相信他，清醒的部分则有不同看法：地毯反正脏了，再溅点脑浆上去也没什么区别……

金无情没收他手里的枪，擦干枪管沾上的口水，关上保险，塞回枪套。

“睡一觉。”他坐在哈里对面的沙发，语气昭示这是命令而非建议，双手相扣的姿势比起祈祷更像思索。那双手套清清嗓子，好心说道：“劝你还是闭眼，你没睡着金不会走的。”

哈里觉得有道理，往后一倒，数羊。问题在于，一个人数尚且难免出纰漏，两位数的声音一起数，很快让本该用来放松的活动沦为舞弊、争论乃至打斗的现场。想象中，金的手套脱了下来，被谁扔到地上，“决斗！妈的，十个数后你必死！”，他为此发笑，没数到五百困意就涌上来。这在平日十分罕见。

“再等几年……”半睡半醒间，他听到金叹息着说。

金混在人群中，他好年轻，镜片是一对亮银色的圆，行走时耳骨链晃动，折出闪光。耳饰也是亮银色，为了伪装不可能太昂贵……他低头看表面，十点半钟，这时一簇柳絮飘过鬓角，落到地上成团滚开。在他旁边，一个少年俯下身去，打火机的火苗沿着路边烧过去，不久便熄灭。他被孩子们簇拥着走在去弹球厅的路上。

“金·弹球·曷城……”同事笑嘻嘻地念这个外号。

三天后酒精会使哈里逆行性失忆，捡回鞋子下楼，金·曷城会在大厅等他，脚掌无意识拍着地面。一周内金会交出信任，再过两个月哈里就有机会发现藏在他左耳耳垂的孔洞，往后推十五天他便能把嘴唇按在上头。

时间让他经历数不尽的坏事，如今要把金送给他。这当然将使他害怕，过去的事教会他幸福时应感到恐惧；但同时也令他躯壳变轻，走路时几乎压不住灵魂。

还要几年哈里才会想起二十岁那年所见幻觉：废土上学者发掘出一对相拥骸骨，指头松散地扣在一块儿。睡前他提起这事，金挑起眉毛，不置可否。

他们会想同一件事，而哈里头一次不恐惧自己死后的模样。

END


End file.
